


Orange Jumpsuits

by Game Bro (Billie_Tyler)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Prison, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billie_Tyler/pseuds/Game%20Bro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dave visits him for the first time, it's the first time in Dave's life he's ever seen him without his shades, the myriad of piercings that adorned his face. They don't let anything like that in here, at least publicly, Bro says.</p><p>"I look good in orange, at least." Bro assures him, with a pained expression, speaking across the table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange Jumpsuits

**Author's Note:**

> dave gets rich because his gaurdian left a 16 year old in charge of a fucking fortune

Bro looks 20 years older than he really is, but the good thing is, he's made a lot of legitimate money over the years, so even at 16, Dave isn't going to starve. Kid's preferred meal is cheap and mac and cheese, and while he has expensive tastes when it comes to AJ, kid's a millionaire before he's even an adult. 

 

When Dave visits him for the first time, it's the first time in Dave's life he's ever seen him without his shades, the myriad of piercings that adorned his face. They don't let anything like that in here, at least publicly, Bro says.

Dave's seen Bro's eyes before, whether knocked off in a strife, or fresh out of the shower, but never like this. They've always been annoyed, determined, and sometimes, even concerned but now- 

They just look tired.

The little crinkles at the corners of his eyes betray his age in a way he's never seen before, Dave notes.

"I look good in orange, at least." Bro assures him, with a pained expression, speaking across the table.

There are no weapons in the room, save for the guard's gun, the nervous looking man at exit of the room, and the whole thing feels wrong.

True to Strider tradition, Dave tries not to express his anger as anything more than a subtle clenching of his fists, his muscles coiling ever so slightly. Bro's are the antithesis of Dave's clearly irritated state, despite being handcuffed. 

They both know they could be out of here and halfway out of the building in the time it took for anyone to notice that the solitary guard has taken quite the inopportune cat nap, delivered to dream land via the way of a sleeper hold done so well that would make a professional wrestler weep.

But Bro does not pick the lock, Dave does not stand look out. He sits there and asks how he is, if CPS has realized that Dave's mother lives a couple hundred miles away, and whether he's bought an apple orchard yet. The whole thing is so startlingly casual, more words that have passed between them in one span of time, than any of the previous 16 years. 

To Bro, it sets him on edge.

To Dave- It's a relief. He won't say he's welcomed this change, but fuck, its actually a relief that he can be at home without a constant aura of anxiety over his head. 

Bro pretends that it's his adolescent emotions that cause him to falter in his poker face and monotone, when he knows full well that it's the indignity of the whole facade. Says he could get out early for good behavior, and Dave inquires as to when his former gaurdian has ever in his life behaved by what upstanding members of society would label as good. 

Bro laughs at that, as tells Dave that he could ask the same thing.

While pleasant to the untrained, uninitiated ear, one would hear Bro's laugh and assume it is a common sound in their household.

To both of them, they know it sounds wrong, underused.


End file.
